The Kiss That Fixed Everything
by fooboo24
Summary: One night, one kiss, one apology, one thanks, changed everything for her. Rogue/Remy. Romy. One-shot.


This is a one-shot.

Summary: One night, one kiss, one apology, one thanks, fixes everything. Rogue/Remy. Romy. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Though, I wish I did. :D

Author's Notes: Whoo! First Romy fic! Hope it goes over well. :P

* * *

Rogue sat on her bed, doing the same thing she always did every night, when it was late.

She, in a way, prayed.

Though she did not believe in God, she still, just for reassurance, prayed.

So, there she sat, going through the same little speech she said every night. It was simple and didn't really ask for much.

Just relief from those absolutely dreaded powers.

She knew that her whining about them got on everyone's nerves, but she didn't care.

She needed to vent, and complaining was the only way to do so.

Or talking.

But no one wanted to talk to her about it, or more so, listen.

Except for her best friend, Kitty Pryde.

And though she would usually be happy and overly glad that someone out there cared more than just wanting to scan her mind, like the Professor and Jean, she was not.

She was not very happy with Kitty right now.

Why?

Because _she_ had gone and stolen _him_.

What?

Who?

Pietro Maximoff.

Yep, that's right.

The Rogue liked The Speedster.

She had never openly admitted it to anyone, even Kitty.

She believed that her best friend would have laughed at her.

But she still believed that she would have gotten the hint!

Wait, what hint?

Well, Rogue may have not given Kitty an insight on the fact that she liked Pietro, but she believed that Kitty would have been able to recognize Rogue flirting with him.

But, apparently not, because Kitty still went out with him.

So, she never told Kitty, but she still thought it was obvious enough!

But, alas, no.

Kitty and Pietro actually ended up dating, and that was why Rogue was hating her right now.

Okay, she shouldn't hate Kitty because, one, again, she never told her, two, Pietro made the first move by kissing Kitty at prom, and three, she still hadn't told her how she felt!

But Rogue didn't care!

These feelings of dislike (she could never _actually _hate Kitty for the kindness she had shown her) were distracting her from her misery of her powers and how she couldn't be with Pietro.

So, she had gone around giving Kitty the cold shoulder and silent treatment for the last couple of weeks. It would eventually wear off, but for right now, Rogue needed to do so.

She sat there, feeling the tears sting at her eyes once again.

In truth, she hated herself.

For hating others.

For hating herself.

For just hating in general.

A tear regretfully fell from her eye, and she turned to the balcony of her and Kitty's room.

She looked at her roommate's bed, to still find it empty.

It was 11:30 on a Wednesday night, and Kitty was still out with Pietro. Not only would-- was-- Rogue throw(ing) a silent fit, but Logan and Scott would both have a very public one.

She heaved a heavy sigh, and walked out on the balcony.

She looked out at full moon, and felt all of her problem disappear for a second.

Everything.

It was so serene and so perfect.

There were no mutants.

No Pietro and Kitty kissing.

None of that.

She had no powers for that one second.

She…

The moment was quickly ruined for Rogue when she heard a soft whisper from behind her.

"Chere?"

She instantly groaned.

Now what did _he _want?

She stifled a sniffle and another tear and turned to see him on one knee behind her, staring at her with a worried expression in those truly demonic eyes of his.

"What, Swamp Rat?!" she growled at him, trying to appear cold and annoyed.

"Oh, chere," he frowned. "Why toi cryin'?"

"'Cause Ah can, Cajun! It's a free country, filled with emotions, if yah haven't noticed lately!" Rogue spat, tears threatening to fall again.

"Rogue, calm down," Remy put his hands in front of him as a defence. "Ah wasn't gonna hurt you."

Rogue noticed that he spoke in first person.

That was quite rare for the Cajun; he only spoke in first person if what he was saying was true or meaningful.

Rogue's face softened a bit, but she then shook her head. She would not let him get to her that easily!

In the time that Rogue had been wondering to herself, Remy had stood himself up and was now standing very close to Rogue.

It unnerved her how comfortable he was around her; no one had ever been like this around her.

"Get away from meh!" she shouted at him, putting her gloved-hands on his broad chest to push him away.

She barely moved him an inch.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Remy just stepped closer to her.

"Nothin'!" she snapped, stepping back.

This pattern was continued until her back was pushed right against the railing of the balcony, Remy's body pushed flush against hers.

She, though she would _never _admit, liked it.

She liked how someone could get this close and not be scared of her.

"Jus' tell Remy, and maybe he can help!" Remy said while wrapping his arms around her.

She relaxed a little bit in his arms, and he noticed, smiling.

She instantly tensed up again and growled at him, "It's nothin', Ah told yah! Now get lost before Ah call Logan!"

Remy didn't even flinch at the very serious mention of the dangerous Wolverine.

"Remy!" she cried. "Pahlease!"

He had unconsciously pressed harder against her while he stared hard into her eyes, which were piercing with pain and flickering with tears.

She was almost half way over the edge, but she wasn't about to resort to knocking him out to get him off of her.

She didn't want to her him, and much as she disliked him.

Or, _pretended_ to…

It got to the point where it hurt, and she threw him off of her the best she could, but she just couldn't move him.

"Remy!"

He suddenly broke out of his little reverie, and pulled her to him. "Ah'm sorry, Rogue."

"Fer what? It's not like you know what happened!" Rogue screamed at him, forcing all of her strength at him and throwing him to the floor.

"Remy watches, chere," he smiled, but that wasn't helping. "Ah've seen what's happened. Pietro, de chat, oh, Ah know, chere, Ah know."

Rogue finally just gave into the tears.

She fell to the ground, her body convulsing terribly.

This was just all too much!

Her powers!

Her feelings!

All of it!

Ach!!

"Rogue," Remy reached out to her, but she swatted him away.

"Ah said get lost!" she screeched.

He just moved closer to her, and when he wrapped his arms around her again, she didn't refuse.

She collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

After a moment of just crying into his chest, she managed, "Wh-what do y-yah know?"

"Enough to know dat it's hurtin' yah, Rogue." He tightened his grip on her.

She didn't fight back.

"Ah-ah lahked him first, Remy! Meh! Not Kitty! An-and then he-he goes and kisses her! Lahke I meant nothin'!" Rogue cried, clutching his shirt.

"Ah know, shh, shh," he patted her back.

After what felt like an eternity, Rogue stopped shaking, and looked up into Remy's face.

He was staring at her, mesmerized.

He wondered how such beauty, strength, yet insecurity all fit into one.

He saw one more, single tear fall from her eye, and realized that he would do anything to stop her from hurting.

Even risk his own life?

Hell, I said everything.

With no consideration for his life, Remy bent his head down and ever-so tenderly, and slowly and carefully, did his lips touch Rogue's.

Yet, he didn't feel the pull of his powers or consciousness leaving him.

He just felt… pure bliss.

As he got more used to kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto a more comfortable position on his chest.

Rogue, at first surprised and every bit reluctant, soon felt herself returning it.

There was no lack of emotion behind it for both of them.

The feelings Rogue emitted were almost scary they were so passionate. She could touch.

She could touch.

Oh, wow.

That was going to take some time to get used to.

But it suddenly struck her… was Remy the exception?

Was he the only one she could touch?

If that was true, Rogue found that that didn't bother her at the slightest. If this truly loving and caring young man was willing to touch her without any regard for his own wellbeing in the process, then she would be okay with the fact that he was the only one she could touch.

Ever.

She found her self kissing him back with extreme vigour.

Years and years of not being able to touch was flooded into the kiss, leaving it deep and passionate in every way possible.

She wrapped every available body part around him, in longing and desperation.

It… _he_… felt _so _good to touch.

Her legs wrapped around his, her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair, while her tongue caressed his mouth.

What she was feeling was indescribable.

Remy eventually picked Rogue up, bride/groom style, and walked them over to her bed, where he threw himself and Rogue, never even breaking the kiss for even a second.

When the need for air became serious, they both pulled away, panting heavily.

"Remy," Rogue's eyes were wide with tears of pure joy.

"Rogue," he whispered quietly, huskily, before bending his face down to kiss her again.

This kiss was cut short as Remy trailed butterfly kisses down Rogue's neck.

She giggled.

She was amazed.

She could touch and giggle.

Wow.

Guess dreams do come true and miracles really can happen.

Remy went back to kissing her, interrupting one of her giggles.

He pulled away abruptly. "Yah're beautiful, y'know that, right?"

"Remy…" Rogue breathed. "Thank-you."

"Fer what?"

"This." Rogue then leaned up and she captured his lips in another passionate, soft kiss.

"Non, t'ank you," Remy smiled before kissing her once again.

This went on for three hours, and, not a single time, did Kitty and Pietro pop into her head.

It was just her and Remy.

Kissing.

Loving.

Touching.

_Finally._

Remy kissed her once again, and that's when Rogue heard the door downstairs open.

She mentally gasped, and outwardly panicked.

Her eyes met Remy's deep, demonic eyes, which were laced with disappointment, too.

"Ah gotta go, chere?" he breathed huskily in her ear.

"Yeah…" Rogue trailed. Just like Kitty to come at the wrong time; when everything was just perfect and Rogue was just getting good at _it._

_Touching._

As Remy moved off of the bed and started to grab his trench coat and leave, Rogue turned to him.

"When can Ah see yah again?" she asked sadly.

"Rogue, yah know where tah fahnd meh. An' besides, Ah'll never be too far away," and with that said, he gave her one last passionate kiss, and then leapt out of the room.

Rogue smiled to herself.

Tonight was single-handedly the best night of her entire life.

No debates there.

She turned when she heard the door open, and saw Kitty standing there, a dreamy look equal to Rogue's on her face.

Rogue knew it was from Pietro.

And, even though she knew, she was not angry.

Those feeling no longer came back.

They weren't there anymore.

She suddenly felt the unbeatable urge to apologize.

So, she did.

"Hi, Ro- whoa!" Kitty was interrupted when Rogue hugged her.

"Ah'm sorry, Kitty," she said.

"For what, Rogue?" Kitty asked, amazed by this sudden display of random friendship.

"For… for everything! Ah've been such a bitch these past few weeks… because… well, because…" Rogue decided at that moment that she didn't need to tell Kitty that she _had_ liked Pietro. "Just because," she finished with.

"Well, okay," Kitty nodded at her, and hugged her back. She knew that she would likely never get another hug of friendship like this ever out of her friend, so she decided to savour it as it came.

"And, thank yah," Rogue pulled back and smiled at her, and before Kitty could ask why again, she answered with, "Because you have been here for me since the beginning. You were the only one I could talk to and trust, and, for that, Ah really am eternally grateful to yah, Kit. Yah're mah best friend ever."

"You're my best friend, too, Rogue," Kitty smiled at her.

They just stared at each other for another second, before hugging each other once more.

They both went to bed smiling brilliantly, especially Rogue, who was practically glowing.

In one night, one kiss, one apology, one thanks, everything wrong in her life was fixed.

Maybe not completely, but just enough for her.

"'Night, Kitty," she whispered to her already-sleeping best friend. "And goodnight… Remy…"And with that one last little thing said, she yawned, and fell into a perfectly peaceful sleep.

Everything was changed now.

And, for once, it was for the better.

* * *

The End.

Author's Notes: There, first Romy done and over with. I still hope it goes over well enough.


End file.
